


I Can’t Escape This Now (Unless You Show Me How)

by ScentedBooks



Series: Geraskier Week Spring 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier Week, Kidnapped Geralt, Kidnapped Jaskier, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Major Character Injury, Protective Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are kidnapped with no way out
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week Spring 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634068
Comments: 7
Kudos: 346





	I Can’t Escape This Now (Unless You Show Me How)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Protection
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> Scented-books
> 
> I'm also apart of a Discord Server (18+)  
> https://discord.gg/YNf6chy

He wakes up groggy and disoriented. His limbs are tight, and the numbness of his arms tells him they have been raised above him for a while. 

The golden of his eyes sweep across his surroundings. He shifts his head down slightly, ignoring the crack it makes, and he realizes that he’s on the floor, on his knees. His legs are not tied above his head like his arms, but he cannot bring himself to move even an inch. 

Whatever they have done to him is still working as intended. 

Geralt moves his head back up and his face goes white, blood leaving the area in rapid succession at the sight before him. 

Jaskier’s right there, awake and silently compliant. The man’s arms are tightly tied in the same way Geralts are. They mirror each other completely.  
The only difference is that Jaskier’s lip is bleeding sluggishly, and his forehead has a large bruise going into his hairline. Its in the shape of a boot. 

He feels the blood come rushing back, red faced and angry. Jaskier just gives him a soft smile, his features pinching as more blood dribbles from his lip.

“Glad to see you awake Wolf.”

Jaskier huffs as Geralt continues to look around. 

The room they are in is underground. There’s a distinct lack of sunlight. If fact the only light filtering into the room is from behind the closed door. He assumes it’s a stack of candles meant to light a stairwell. 

Jaskier’s voice cuts through damp air, “Do you know what happened?”

He does. 

“Some bandits.” Geralt squints, “No, not bandits. I’m not sure who they were.” He stares at Jaskier whose expression has not changed in the moments Geralts been conscious, “They stuck something in my neck.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Jaskier asks, “What did it do?” The mage before him seems conflicted, his blue eyes glowing in the dark attempting to get a good look at Geralt in the darkness. 

“I can’t move.” Geralt states, a frustrated tone in his voice. 

“Can’t move…” Jaskier whispers in realization of the potions dampening skills of his capabilities, “I hope it wears off soon.” The man sighs and they are enraptured into silence once more. 

“Are you able to get free?” Geralt asks, breaking the small silence. 

Jaskier chuckles sadly, “Would we still be here if I could?” 

Geralt ‘hms’ and his ears catch footsteps coming down the stairs in a slowed unhurried pace, it is two men. Their boots make the stairs creak as one of them picks up the candlestick from where it was sitting to light the staircase as keys jingle from outside the door. 

He watches as Jaskier closes his eyes for a moment before glancing at the door as it opens at a steadied pace. 

The two men that walk in are unrecognizable. Geralt is unaware of who they are, one of the man’s features are familiar to him, even only slightly. The other man, he’s a stranger, in all terms of the word. Without this day occurring, he may have never come across either of them. 

Jaskier voice comes out as an anger that Geralt’s never heard before, “Ah, Ferrant. Good to see you are doing well for yourself, nice home you have here.” 

The taller of the two men laughs coldly, “Julian.” He shakes his head while doing so, the brown hair tied in his ponytail shakes along with him. 

Jaskier sneers, “Geralt, I do not think you have met my cousin Ferrant have you? I do not know the other man, so he mustn’t be very important hm.”

Jaskier’s tongue earns him a slap to the face from Ferrant, “You’re a disgrace to the family.” Geralt growls but stays unmoving. 

His fingers only move a centimeter in the dark portion of where his hands are tied as the men keep talking. They are talking to Jaskier directly, only sending slight glances Geralt’s way every so often as they pause. 

Ferrant, Jaskier’s cousin explains that in short terms, the family has decided that Jaskier needs to be dealt with. His betrayal to the non-magical family has gone on long enough. They are tired of his nonsense. Using music and songs to bend things in his direction. Ignoring his family for the last twenty years. And the most important betrayal of all, using magic along side other users. Word had gotten back to them that Julian Alfred Pankratz, ex Viscount de Lettenhove, had attacked the Nilfgaardian Army head on, with fire and with electricity. 

“That was years ago.” Jaskier cut in, “Why are they concerned with something that happened years ago.”

Ferrant reached forward and grabbed Jaskier’s chin and forced the mage to look up at him and into the candlelight, “Because Julian you have ruined our family, your mother was beside herself. A mage in our family, what a joke. Magic is forbidden! You need to learn to listen to your elders.” 

Jaskier scoffs, “My elders? They will all be dead before I even begin to age at all.”

Ferrant chuckles again, sending a set of chills down Geralt’s spine as he glances towards the Witcher for a moment, “I am not so sure about that Julian.”

Geralt’s hand moves against the ropes holding them in place, creating more movement than he had moments ago, the feeling in his legs is slowly returning. 

The second man pulls a sword from his hilt in a slow steady motion, the candlelight makes the weapon gleam. 

There’s blood on it. 

“Do you recognize this sword Julian?” Ferrant asks the mage, the steady smirk still shaping the softness of his face into harsh lines. 

Jaskier studies it for a moment, seemingly taking in every detail, “Should I?” 

Ferrant nods, “Yes.” 

He swings. 

An Yrden appears in front of Jaskier as the sword is almost to where Jaskier’s face is staring defiantly into Ferrant’s unsettling eyes. 

Geralt’s legs shift underneath him. 

As Geralt moves his hands completely, a sharp intake of breath and a sound of pain invades his senses. The skin of a torso breaks under the sword as it completes its journey through Jaskier’s abdomen from behind. 

He had not even noticed the other man, the man they deemed unimportant. Was no longer next to Geralt. 

Jaskier’s blue eyes are focused completely onto him as blood trickles from the inside of his mouth and runs down the cut on his bottom lip. Dried blood intertwining with the new freshly poured blood as it runs down his chin and drips onto his doublet. Staining the faded blue of the fabric. 

Geralt rips the ropes off his hands with ease and stands up as the sword is removed from the mages lithe weak body. He watches as Jaskier falls to the floor, his blue eyes never leaving Geralt’s golden ones. 

The scent of Jaskier’s blood engulfs the small room. Geralt’s attention moves from Jaskier’s eyes and focuses onto the man with the sword. His expression is no longer victorious. 

Geralt’s going to tear them limb from limb. 

And he does. 

He pushed Ferrant to the ground and grabs the other man by the arm that still holds the sword that cut through Jaskier’s torso. He grabs and pulls so hard that a swift crack and a howl of pain comes flying out of the man. Geralt pulls so hard that the man’s arm is removed swiftly from his body and picks up the sword while the man frantically attempts to slow the bleeding. 

The mans head comes off before he even looks back up. 

Geralt turns his attention to Ferrant. The calm and collected demeanor is gone, and the door to the small room will not open under his fingertips. The steady movements are now shaky and panicked. 

Geralt does not even think about a decision before he swings the sword, cutting the man right in half, Ferrant’s waist hits the floor before his chest does. 

He hears movement behind him and turns wide eyed to see that Jaskier has moved himself to where he is now laying on his back, eyes still focused on Geralt. 

The mage raises his hand weakly, and Geralt takes two large steps and knells down beside Jaskier.

“Please get me out of here Wolf.” 

And he does, 

“Anything for you darling, just stay with me.” 

As Geralt carries the mage outside, and the suns shines above them. Jaskier whispers quietly to him, the wound in his abdomen slowing knitting itself together, “Thank you for saving me.”

“You could’ve died.” Geralt says gruffly. Frustrated with himself. 

“No, I was healing before I even hit the ground.” 

Geralt chuckles weakly, “You’ll be the death of me little hummingbird.  
”  
“Mmmm, I don’t agree wolf.” Jaskier states and cuddles into the Witcher’s chest, “But, thank you for protecting me.” 

“I’ll always protect you.”


End file.
